Take a chance on something sweet!
by Icequeenxx
Summary: AJ Collins is the best friend of Ted DiBiase Jr. She was hurt by her ex fiancé and now will not take any chances. Will she listen to Ted, and take a chance and act on her feelings for Ted's other best friend, Cody Runnells, who hates her guts for an unknown reason. (One shot-complete. Rated M for sexual content and language) Please Read and Review xx


Hi all, Just a little one shot about one of my fave wrestlers, Cody Rhodes. He really needs to shave off the lip hair. Doesn't do anything for him. Real names are used and sorry to any Layla and John Cena fans. :)

* * *

I gently hummed to myself as I chalked up specials on a large chalk board in multi coloured chalk. My name was Allison - Jane Collins and I ran a bakery in New York City.

"Chocolate Orange, Vanilla Cinnamon, Orange and Banana and finally The "Priceless" Cupcake" I muttered to myself. I specialised in cupcakes. They were the only thing we sold, along with various drinks, unless someone put in a special order for a cake and they had to be for special occasions. I stepped back from the board and dusted off my hands. I walked to the back of the shop and went back to the kitchen. I inhaled deeply. The smell of freshly back cupcakes filled my nostrils. It was divine.

"Right ladies, after months of tasting and tweaking we are finally ready to debut the "Priceless" cupcake" I smiled. Amber and Hailey smiled back at me from their work stations. They had been working for me since I opened the shop and were the only people I trusted with my recipes. We prepared all the batters for every cupcake we sold, on a given day. Since it was Friday, we had ten types of cupcake and three specials. As I slid the last tray into the large industrial sized oven, I heard the door open and close. I chuckled to myself. There was only one person, in the world that ignored the "closed" sign on the door. I walked to the front of house to greet my best friend, Ted diBiase. We grew up together in Clinton, Mississippi and had been friends since childhood.

"Hey Ted Bear" I greeted him, with a massive hug. He towered over my tiny five foot four frame.

"Hey AJ" he smiled, lifting me off the floor and spun around twice before setting me back on my feet. No one called me Allison Jane anymore, thanks to him. It was always AJ now thanks to him.

"How is my best customer?" I asked, smiling and happy to see him.

"In deep shit" he replied. It was then that I noticed he was slightly flushed red and out of breath.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"I have a very pissed off Cody Runnells after me. One of my red boxers made its way into his laundry and now all off his white shirts are now pink" he explained. I raised one eyebrow and stared him down.

"Okay, Okay maybe my boxers had some help getting into his laundry, but that is not the point. Could you give me a cupcake to distract him with?" he asked. I clicked my tongue at him.

"If he arrived in the next five minutes, you both can try my new cupcake. It'll be on the house" I smiled. Ted nodded smiling, sitting up on a stool beside the counter and nervously waited for Cody.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Right on cue, Cody arrived at the door. He began to hammer on it. "It's open, Runnells" I yelled at him. Turning a light shade of pink, he opened the door and stepped in. He shut the door and marched up to Ted.

"Explain" he said, jabbing a finger into Ted's chest.

"Nice to see you too, Runnells" I said, loudly and sarcastically.

"AJ" he grunted, in replied, not removing his eyes from Ted. I sighed.

"I take it, it's the usual?" I said to Ted. "And would Mr. Diva like some too?" I asked. Both men nodded.

"Oh, by the way Runnells, it's your own fault you have pink shirts. Did your mother never teach you to check your laundry?" I teased him. Cody removed his eyes from Ted.

"Black coffee for me" he said. Our eyes met. I could see hate in them. Stone cold passionate hate.

"Back in five" I said and I walked back to the kitchen. As soon as I was behind the door, I let the facade fall. I had a massive crush on Ted's other best friend, Cody Runnells. There was something about the guy and I could not figure it out. Was it the cheeky trademark grin, stunning blue eyes, chiselled features, amazing body, witty humour or maybe that we both shared a love of the Legend of Zelda series? None of that mattered. He hated my guts for some unbeknownst reason. I walked over to my work station, picked up a large tongs and walked to the cooling rack with the "Priceless" cupcakes on them. I picked out the two largest ones and began to decorate them. It was a simple chocolate cupcake, with a mint butter cream topping and sprinkle of edible gold leaf. It was inspired by Ted's first image in WWE. He had this "Priceless" image and it was the name of the tag team he had with Cody. I picked up the cakes and walked back to the guys. Cody had taken a seat beside Ted at the counter. I set the cakes down in front of them and got their drinks. Ted ordered a green tea and Cody ordered a black coffee. I gave them their drinks and sat on a stool behind the counter.

"Thanks AJ" smiled Ted. Cody grunted. Ted rolled his eyes, reached out and smacked the back of Cody's head.

"Thanks AJ" he said, forcefully. They began to eat.

"This is great, AJ" smiled Ted.

"Thanks, man" I replied. Ted was the sort of guy, he only said things if he meant it.

"What's in it?" he asked.

"Dark chocolate, vanilla, mint, edible leaf and a dose of rat poison for Mr. Diva" I said, casually.

At the mention of Rat poison, Cody looked up. His eyes were wide with horror. He spat out the mouthful of cupcake, on to the floor.

"What the hell, you psychopath?" he yelled at me.

"It was a joke" I yelled back.

"Clean that up" I hissed, throwing a roll of paper towels at him. Cody caught the roll and set it down on the counter.

"Catch you later, Ted" he smirked and left the shop.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

"Thank you" I spat at Ted.

Ted threw his hands up in defence. "You are my best friend; Cody is also my best friend. What do you want me to do?" he asked, in desperation.

"I don't know. It's just so hard. He's such a jerk" I replied, putting my head in my hands. I could feel tears starting to spill from my eyes. I felt Ted drape a massive arm around my slender shoulders.

"Shhh, it's going to be okay AJ" he whispered, gently rocking me back and forward. I sniffed, wiping my nose on a paper towel, Ted handed to me.

"You have to tell Cody the truth" he said, to my hair.

"What?" I exclaimed, loudly throwing Ted's arm off me.

"You have to tell him that you have crush on him" said Ted.

"Ted, I can't. Have you seen the way he speaks to me?" I asked, sadly.

"Come on AJ, you have to take a chance on something" he urged me on.

"I did, Ted and look where that got me" I cried.

"You can't let that douche, you call an ex fiancé ruin your life, like this. It's been what, two years now. The same year I debuted, the same year you opened this shop. AJ, opening this shop was the biggest chance you took. Telling Cody you have a crush on him, should be a piece of cake" he said. Ted was talking about my ex fiancé. The man who broke my heart.

"Ted, how did you know about my crush on Cody?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I can see it in your eyes, every time you look at him" he replied. "Trust me you have to take a chance on him"

"I'm sorry Ted, I can't" I sighed.

Ted sighed, defeated. He picked up the roll of paper towels, pulled off one and cleaned up Cody's mess from the floor. He dumped in the bin behind the counter.

"Thanks, man" I said.

"Not a problem. I notice the Divas come in here a lot" smiled Ted, looking at my "wall of fame". It was a section of wall, where we put photos we had taken with famous people that had come into the shop. On top of the wall, was one of Ted and I. He was my first customer. Ted was right about the divas. They did come in a lot, whenever they were in town.

"You need to ignore Layla" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Is it true that she keeps insulting you and tells you that Cody would never want you?" he asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded. Ted sighed.

"AJ, remember you are beautiful" he hugged me.

"Thanks Ted" I smiled, returning the hug.

"Whoa, you better get out of here. It's nearly nine o' clock. You don't want to be mauled by fans do you?" I laughed.

"Okay" he grinned. He began to hum the mission impossible theme as he flattened himself against the wall. He kept humming as he began to dodge imaginary lasers as he made his way to the door. He opened the door.

"Bye AJ" he shouted as he shut the door behind him. I began to chuckle. Ted always knew how to make me smile without fail. I began to clear up Cody and Ted's dishes, when I caught a glimpse of myself in the glass of the display cabinet. I had really pale skin. It never tanned. My blonde hair went to the middle of my back. I had the ends dip dyed bright blue, as Hailey found out it was Cody's favourite colour. My eyes were dark blue, almost navy blue. I was short and had lots of curve to my body but was still slim. I always kept my hair plaited and tucked into a beanie. Most women are obsessed with handbags, I am obsessed with beanies. I hardly ever wore make up and spent all my time in jeans and converse. I liked to cook and play video games. I sighed. Layla was right. Cody would never want me. I went back to Hailey and Amber and we prepared to open for the day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A few weeks had passed, since mine and Cody's fight in the shop. Ted and he were back on the road with the WWE. I was just finishing up the accounts in the shop, when I heard my phone beep. I picked it up and read the text from Ted.

"Hey AJ. My birthday is coming up. How does Florida sound for a party night?" he sent me.

I thought to myself for a moment. Ted was my best friend. I had known him since we were kids and I was not going to let Cody ruin that.

"Hey Amber" I yelled. Amber poked her head in the door of my office.

"Yeah, AJ?" she asked.

"Can you and Hailey mind shop for a week?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I'm off to Florida for Ted's birthday" I smiled. Amber smiled back.

"While you're there, why don't you show Cody Runnells what he's missing out on?" she asked. "I'm sure he'd like to see the tri-force tattoo you have" she winked.

I gasped, feinting shock. Amber turned on her heels and set off laughing. I made a paper ball and threw it at her. I sat back into my chair and replied to Ted's text.

"I think, I will show Cody what he's missing out on" I smiled to myself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

One week later, I got off a plane and stepped into sunny Florida. I often considered moving to Florida. I collected my bags and walked out to the arrivals section. After a moment of scanning the crowd, I saw Ted. He was standing on his tip toes, holding a sign that read "Blonde Bombshell". I laughed and skipped over to him.

"Hey Ted Bear" I smiled, hugging him.

"Hey AJ, you ready to party?" he asked, grinning widely.

"Yeah, I stopped off in the duty free to pick up some supplies" I winked. We walked to his car and loaded up my bags. We drove to his house. I was grateful I had listened to Hailey and wore a dress. The weather was hot and dry. We arrived at Ted's house. We got my bags from the trunk and walked into the cool house. In the living room, there was lots of blow up beds and the continued down the hall passed my room.

"Since you are one of my best friends, you get a proper bed to sleep in" smiled Ted. We entered the room. It was much larger than my room in New York and had a queen sized bed in it.

"Let's see what you brought" smiled Ted.

"You'll need an extra set of hands to get this down to the party" I laughed. Ted nodded and he opened the large French window in the room.

"Hager, Hennigan get up here. I need some help" he shouted down to the yard. After a moment, two tall men entered the room. Both were bare from the waist up and water dripped from their hair.

"AJ, this is Jack Hager, also known as Jack Swagger" said Ted, introducing the blonde, "and this is John Hennigan, also known as John Morrison" the brunette smiled at me.

"Guys, this is AJ Collins, my closest friend growing up in Clinton. She owns the bakery I live in, when we are in New York" explained Ted.

"This is why he brought you both up here" I said, seeing the confused looks on their faces. With some effort, I hoisted two of my three bags on to the bed and opened them. I heard someone gasp in a mixture of pleasure and shock.

"Did someone jizz their pants?" I laughed. In my bags were ten bottles of vodka, five bottles of whiskey, five bottles of rum and a load of cigarettes. All the bottles were litre bottles. I looked at Ted. He looked very happy.

"Happy birthday man" I smiled, throwing my arms around his neck. He hugged me back.

"Thank you, AJ" he smiled, releasing me. Jack and John took the bags downstairs, leaving me in private with Ted.

"You might wanna get changed. It's a pool party" he explained.

"God, I was wondering why they were half naked and dripping wet" I said, rolling my eyes in sarcasm.

"See you in five or ten" said Ted, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him. I walked over to the French window and peered out. There were some women here too and they all wore bikinis. Good thing, I had l listened to Amber and packed some bikinis. I opened my case and took out a black one with white designs on the cups and panties of it. I stripped naked, put it on and tied the strings to keep it in place. I tied my pink sarong around my waist and put on my sandals. I looked in the mirror at myself. My numerous tattoos were on show. I had one hundred digits of pi spiralling around the upper part of my left arm, a set of lilies and roses travelling up my rib cage on my right side, a cupcake on my right foot, and numerous gaming tattoos. I had a tri-force on my back, just below my neck, a meteor that was falling (a final fantasy seven tattoo) on my right wrist, a one-up mushroom from the Mario series on my right shoulder and a Pikachu tattoo just above my left pelvic bone. I decided to take my hair out of its plait, for a change. I quickly brushed it out, picked up my towel and sunglasses and headed to pool side.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

At the door, I was greeted by a very nervous Ted.

"Hmmm, AJ. There is something I have to tell you." He whispered.

"What?" I asked, worried.

"Everyone at this party is single" he replied.

"Single, as in available single?" I asked.

"Yeah, also Layla is here with some of her cronies" he added.

"What? Why did you invite them?" I asked, feeling very self conscious.

"Well, you see, Layla has this friend named Mickie James and Mickie said she'd come if she could bring some friends" he explained, blushing.

"So, she brought Layla and her crew" I sighed.

"Don't worry, Nattie and Beth are here. You'll like them. They are the anti- Layla" he chuckled.

"Ted, is Cody here?" I asked, whispering as I heard voices coming towards the door.

"He's in charge of feeding the masses" winked Ted.

"Well then, let's go" I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder and we walked out to the pool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

The garden was alive with people and music. I saw many faces I knew from the Wrestling world. I watched Raw and Smackdown to keep up with Ted's gossip. I made my way over to two blonde women and a man with tattoos, who were sitting on the grass away from the pool, out of splashing range.

"Hi, is this spot taken?" I asked, gesturing to a patch of lawn beside them.

"No, you're welcome to join us" said the man, smiling. I spread out my towel on the lawn and sat down beside them.

"I'm Nattie Neidhart" smiled the blonde with pink in her hair.

"I'm Beth" smiled the other blonde.

"I'm Phil Brooks, but you may know me as CM Punk" grinned the man.

"Phil or Punk?" I asked.

"Phil please, I'm not in work" he laughed.

"I'm AJ Collins, Ted's friend from Clinton" I said, introducing myself. Nattie and Beth cast a glance at each other.

"Phil, could you excuse us please?" asked Nattie.

"Girl talk" Beth followed up.

"No problem. Have a good day ladies" smiled Phil, standing up. He ran forward and tackled Ted, into the pool. I laughed at the sight and then turned my attention to Beth and Nattie.

"So you're the famous baker AJ" smiled Beth.

"Yeah" I replied, nervously. I was not sure where they were going to go with this.

"So, you're the girl Layla keeps trash talking too" said Nattie.

With a downward glance, I nodded.

"She's just jealous" said Beth, looking toward the pool.

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"It's the fact, you have a crush on Cody" explained Beth.

"Does everyone know about that?" I asked, throwing my head into my hands.

"Well, not everyone. There's Beth, Ted, me, Layla and a few of her air head followers" said Nattie.

"So, Cody doesn't know?" I asked, looking up.

"Nope. Ted and we want you to him yourself, but Layla does not want him finding out that you have a crush on him" she explained.

"Does Layla have a thing for him too?" I asked.

Beth nodded. "If Cody finds out that you have a crush on him, two things could happen. Scenario one, he does nothing, scenario two, he runs straight into your arms" she said.

"Speak of the devil, here comes the dashing one" sang Nattie, softly.

I looked over my shoulder. Cody was walking towards us.

"Oh god" I gasped, beginning to panic. I could feel my heart racing.

"Calm down and try flirting with him" whispered Nattie. I nodded, gulping in some precious air.

"Hey ladies" I heard him greet us. His voice sent shivers down my spine. I looked up and there was Cody.

"Hey Cody" said Beth and Nattie together.

"Hey Runnells" I smiled.

"Wow AJ. You look different without the beanies and aprons" he said shocked.

I had to keep mentally slapping myself. Cody looked amazing. He wore light blue and white knee length swimming shorts. His skin was perfectly tanned and each muscle was toned to perfection. Water dripped from his hair and rolled down his chest.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"I just want to apologise for the whole cupcake thing. It did taste really good" he said, rubbing the back of this neck.

"Thanks Cody" I grinned. I stood up and hugged him. His body felt better than it looked. To my surprise he draped his arms around me and returned the hug. I looked over his shoulder and saw Layla. She looked on in horror. I stepped back from him and broke the hug.

"There is some food ready if you are feeling hungry" he said to us and then he left.

"Shall we?" I asked the others.

"Hell yeah" they announced. They stood up and pulled on their sandals.

"Hey AJ" I heard Cody call me.

"Yeah, Cody" I replied, looking over my shoulder at him.

"Nice tri-force tattoo" he said, shooting his trademark half grin at me.

"Thanks" I replied and he made his way into the crowd of people for food. I melted on the inside. I turned back to Beth and Nattie. The three of us broke into giggles. After composing ourselves, we went to get food.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It was late into the evening and the party was in full swing. We were going through the alcohol and cigarettes like there was no tomorrow. I was chatting to Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Matt "Evan Bourne" Korklan. I lit up another cigarette and poured more rum into my cup. I offered the box of cigarettes to Matt and Mike. Mike took one but Matt refused. I passed Mike my lighter and he lit his cigarette.

"This is a great party" said Matt, finishing his beer. He left to get another beer.

"So, you're Ted's friend?" asked Mike, smirking while running his fingers up and down my bare arm.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to get someone's attention" I replied, shrugging away from his fingertips.

"Aww, so you're the chick that Runnells in crushing on" he said, smiling. "I can see why" he added, taking a swig of beer.

"What?" I asked, in shock.

"Yeah, Runnells never shuts up about you. AJ does this, AJ does that, and AJ makes the best cupcakes in the world" Mike continued. I could not believe what I was hearing. It was too good to be true.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, nodding to the beer in his large hand.

Mike shrugged and drained the bottle. "A lot, but I am still good" he grinned. I sighed. It was probably the alcohol talking, not Mike.

"You know, you should make Runnells jealous" said Mike, smirking.

"How?" I asked.

"By doing this" said Mike. He reached out and put his hand on the back of my neck. Slowly, he pulled my lips in the direction of his lips. I put my hand on his mouth.

"Sorry Mike, I don't think this will work" I said. His face fell and he opened another beer.

"I'm going to check out the beer pong tournament" I said and I hurried off to the crowd of people on the patio.

"Hey Mickie, What's going on here?" I asked the petite brunette.

"Ted and Cody are the last men standing in this tournament" she replied. "Go Teddy" she cheered, clapping her hands together.

"Do you have a thing for Ted Bear?" I whispered to her, hoping no one else would hear.

"Yeah, he's everything I want in a man" she whispered back gleefully. I looked to Ted and Cody. They were standing either end of a table, with thirteen cups in a triangle formation in front of them. Ted looked worse for wear and was swaying slightly.

"Hey AJ, be my partner" he yelled.

I smiled and skipped over to him. "I thought you would never ask" I shouted, over the cheers.

"Hey Hey, no fair" laughed Cody. "I remember you telling me, that you and AJ were beer pong champions in Clinton" he continued.

"I heard Mickie is a pretty good shot" shouted Phil.

The crowd agreed and they began to chant her name. Mickie smiled and took her place beside Cody. They high fived.

Suddenly I bright idea popped into my head. "Captain of the winning team, get a kiss from a lady of his choice" I called.

The crowd cheered in agreement. I chuckled to myself as I saw Layla hide behind Melina to put on lip gloss. We began the last round. There were many close calls. We got down to one cup on either side and it was Cody's turn. He gently lobbed the ball through the air. The crowd held their breaths. The ball bounced off the side of the cup. Ted scooped up the tiny ball in his hand and mirrored Cody's lobbing throw except the ball found its mark and fell effortlessly into Cody's cup. The crowd cheered, wildly.

"Drink up man" called Ted to Cody. Cody grinned and picked up the plastic cup. He tipped it to Ted and drank it back in one.

"Good game" said Cody, giving Ted a high five. "Now, you have all these lovely, sexy women to choose from" he reminded Ted.

Ted grinned and rubbed his large hands together. He scanned the crowd, teasing all the women. He finally settled on Mickie.

"Come here Mickie" he said, smiling at her. Mickie did not need telling twice. She walked up to Ted, swaying her hips with every step. When she reached Ted, she placed both her hands on Ted's shoulders and dragged his lips to hers. The crowd roared.

"Let's get fucking wasted" yelled Jack, crushing a can against his forehead. His request was met with a roar of approval from the crowd.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later, bodies lay everywhere. Nattie and I were gleefully drawing on a passed out Layla. We giggled softly, as we drew an arrow to her mouth and wrote the words "insert here" beside it.

"That should be enough" I giggled, as Nattie finished blacking out one of Layla's teeth. We had drawn a beard, glasses, an eye patch and general graffiti all over her.

"She is such a light weight" giggled Beth, as we began to take pictures with our "artwork". I stood up and swayed a little but I regained my balance rather quickly. I did drink a bottle of rum on my own. I began to walk to the patio door. I paused and pried a bottle of Jack Daniels from Jack Hager. That guy really had a thing for whiskey, especially Jack Daniels. I shook it. There was at least half a bottle left. I picked up a box of cigarettes. I opened it. There was over half a box left.

"Cha Ching" I smiled to myself. I picked up the long skinny lighter used for lighting candles and walked outside. The moon was full and there was a gentle breeze blowing through the garden. The garden was littered with bottles, cans, cigarettes, toilet roll and a large blow up doll with Vince McMahon's face stuck to it. I chuckled at the memory of Phil, shouting "my name is John Cena" and then pretending to give the doll a blow job. I sat down on one of the lawn chairs and lit up a cigarette. I lay back and took a swig of whiskey.

"My dad always said, it's rude to let people drink alone" I heard a voice behind me. I sat up and looked around. It was Cody.

"Hey Cody" I said, smiling.

"Hey AJ, mind if I sit down?" he asked, gesturing to the lawn chair beside mine.

"No, go ahead" I replied, taking a drag from my cigarette.

"Drink?" I asked, holding up the bottle of whiskey.

"I'll swap you that for this" he said, holding up a nearly full bottle of rum.

"Done" I said instantly, as Cody handed me the rum and I handed him the whiskey. We clinked the bottles together and drank back. I pulled the bottle from my lips and swallowed my mouthful of alcohol.

"Can I get one of those?" he asked, gesturing to the cigarette with his bottle.

"Sure" I replied, and handed him on from the box and the lighter. Cody lit his cigarette. I took a breath of air and remembered what Mike had told me. I decided to try and have a civil conversation with him.

"So why are you out here?" I asked, taking a sip of rum.

"Well, I had a bed. As you know, one of the advantages of been Ted's best friends, you get a bed, but Mike and Melina stole it and I do not want it when their done. The talk in the locker room is that Melina is in to some kinky shit" he explained, tapping some ash off the cigarette.

"I locked my room door. No one is sleeping in that bed, except for me" I said, proudly. Cody chuckled and took a sip of whiskey.

"I wish I had thought of that" he smiled. We looked at each other and began to laugh.

"AJ, I'm sorry that I'm always mean to you in the shop" said Cody. I was taken back and surprised by this. Maybe Mike was telling the truth.

"It's cool, I'm sorry that I'm always mean to you. I guess I'm not very good with men" I replied.

"Is it because of you ex?" he asked, softly. I nodded.

"Yeah, the guy cheated on me and dumped me for a stripper a month before our wedding" I replied.

"Yeah, Ted told me about the bastard. I had to stop him from hunting the guy down. AJ, you are amazing and I know you'll find someone for you out there" he said, putting his hand on my knee and giving it a comforting squeeze.

"Thanks Cody" I smiled, placing my hand on his hand and squeezing back. It was only then that I realised how close we were. Our knees were just brushing against each other. I began to shiver. It was then, that I realised I was only in my bikini. Cody noticed that I was shivering.

"Here, take this" he said.

"No, It's fine" I objected. Cody ignored my objection. He unzipped his hoodie and gently draped it across my shoulders.

"Thanks" I smiled. As he finished draping his hoodie, he ran a finger along my jaw to my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his blue ones.

"I wish I could be that guy for you" he murmured, softly.

"Cody, what did you just say?" I asked, in shock, unsure if I had heard him correctly.

"AJ, I'm crazy about you" he blurted out. I sat back stunned into silence. Mike was telling the truth.

"AJ, say something" pleaded Cody, rubbing my hand.

"I'm crazy about you too" I confessed softly.

As soon as the words left my mouth, Cody kissed me.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Our lips caressed each other's lips. I placed my free hand on Cody's shoulder and he placed a hand on the back of my neck. I felt Cody brush his tongue against my lower lip. I opened my mouth and Cody slipped in his tongue. Our tongues danced erotically in each other's mouths. Cody was an amazing kisser. I felt a heat spread through my body. The heat that I felt whenever Cody popped into my thoughts and I was alone. We broke apart, panting. Cody lent his forehead against mine.

"My room?" I asked. He nodded, panting. He placed a gentle peck on my lips and we stood up. I took his hand and led him to my room. I knelt down and retrieved my key from behind the flower pot outside my room. I unlocked the door. Cody stepped inside first. I followed and I shut the door behind me. As soon as I had the door closed, Cody wrapped his arms around me and attacked my lips with his lips. The kisses were scorching hot and full of passion. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. Cody pushed me back into a wall and pushed his body to mine. I moaned loudly, as the pressure felt amazing. He dropped his hands to my backside and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and threw my head back in pleasure. Cody began to trail kisses up and down my neck. I rolled my hips against his and we both moaned in delight.

"Cody" I moaned softly, as he began to nip gently at my collarbone. I gasped as he found a sweet spot. I felt him smile against the spot and he continued to nip the spot. I grinded my hips again, this time I felt an erection against the inside of my leg.

"Oh AJ" he moaned softly, his lips not leaving my skin. He pulled me away from the wall and made his way over to the bed, still carrying me. He lay me down and hovered over me, looking into my eyes. We began to kiss again. I moaned softly, as Cody began to trail kisses down my body and between my breasts. I lifted up my body and shrugged off Cody's hoodie. With one swift motion, Cody brushed it to the floor. He resumed trailing the kisses to my navel, making sure to hit all my tattoos.

"How do you feel AJ?" he asked, his lips not leaving my skin.

"Amazing" I gasped as I felt his fingers run down my covered breasts leaving trails of fire behind them. He climbed back up my body. We gazed silently into each other's eyes. I rose up my back and Cody snaked his arms around me. We began to kiss again. As our lips danced, Cody unlaced my bikini top and pled it off my breasts. He threw it to the ground. He placed one hand on one of my breasts and began to massage it. I moaned in response. He took the nipple of my free breast into his mouth and began to play with it. I moaned loudly at the things he was doing to my breasts. He ran the tip of his tongue over my hardened nipple, and then he nipped it with his teeth and then, proceeded to lick it again. He ran his thumb over my other nipple. He pinched it between his thumb and forefinger and began to roll it gently.

"Oh Cody" I groaned, in pleasure. Cody smirked against my breast and left it. He began to trail kisses down my body. I gasped as I felt him place a kiss on the moist fabric between my legs. I bit my lip in pleasure, as I felt him run his fingers up and down the moist patch. He snaked his hands over my body and unlaced the strings that held my panties closed. I raised my hips and he pled it off my body. I shivered in pleasure as he brushed his lips over my moist core. I looked down and gazed into his eyes. He smirked and closed his eyes. My hips jerked in response to his tongue tendering probing my core.

"Easy AJ" he whispered, as he placed his hands on my pelvis to keep my hips from jerking. I gasped as I felt his tongue enter me and lick my core.

"Oh Cody" I groaned, in pleasure. I moaned loudly as he moved his hand lower and began to play with my clit. I felt an orgasm begin to curl up in my lower belly. It coiled tighter and tighter as Cody continued to play with my clit and probe inside me with his skilled tongue.

"Oh Cody, I'm going to cum" I gasped, fisting my hands in his dark hair, holding him in place. Just as the coil of an orgasm was getting ready to snap, Cody pulled away from me and removed his hand from my clit. I bit my lip, to hide my disappointment. Cody chuckled.

"I don't want you to cum without me" he winked. I nodded, as I came down from my high.

"Are you on birth control?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I'm sure Ted keeps a box of condoms somewhere" he said, standing up and walking into the adjoining bathroom. After a few moments, he returned holding a small box.

"Are you sure you want to keep going?" he asked, looking into my eyes. His eyes were full of care and I felt like I could trust him.

"Yes, I am Cody. I have been holding all these feelings for you inside and I need to show them to you" I replied, sitting up. I took hold of his hips and slid down his shorts. They hit the ground with a soft thump. He stepped out of them and kicked them away. I looked at his erection. It stood up and was quivering slightly. I wrapped my hand around the base and ran my lips across the tip. Cody groaned and fisted his hand in my hair. I took the erection in my mouth and gently began to bob my head up and down his length.

"Oh god, AJ" he groaned. I smiled. His groans were music to my ears. I began to flick my tongue across the swollen tip as I continued to bob my head.

"AJ, stop please" he groaned. I removed his erection from my mouth. I looked up at him. Cody was panting, hard.

"I was going to cum" he panted. "I wanna cum inside you" he continued. He swooped down and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I moaned to his lips. I pulled away.

"I'm ready, Cody" I whispered. I lay back on the bed. Cody took a condom from the box and opened it. I licked my lips as he unrolled it on his length.

"There are two more in the box if you want more" he said, as he crawled on to bed and hovered over my body.

I kissed him again. "Maybe" I winked.

"I'll fuck you, until you can't walk" he murmured, placing kisses along my jaw. I spread my legs and he settled between them. We gazed into to each other's eyes as he slid his length inside me. We groaned in pleasure together. Cody began to rock his hips back and forward, pulling his erection out of me, till he reached the tip and then he slammed it back in. I moaned loudly.

"Cody" I moaned, dragging my nails down his back.

"Do you like it like this?" he asked, as he continued to thrust in and out of me.

"Yes, yes, and yes" I gasped, as I felt him hit a magic spot inside me.

Cody knelt up and placed his hands under my hips. He lifted them up off the bed. I moaned even louder as he found the angle that allowed him to hit my g spot with every thrust. I began to roll my hips so I could meet his thrusts. Cody groaned.

"Oh AJ, you feel amazing. You are so tight. It's amazing" he gasped.

"Harder Cody" I begged him. Cody fell forward and we settled back into the missionary position. Cody buried his hands in my hair and began to thrust harder. He buried his face into my neck and began to bite my sink. I began to bite and suck his shoulder.

"Faster" I panted.

"Anything for you my angel" he replied, and he began to thrust harder.

I felt an orgasm coil up in my belly. It got tighter with everyone of Cody's thrusts. I moaned as the coil got tighter and tighter.

"Cody, Cody, I'm going to cum" I gasped.

"Me too" he groaned. He pulled away from my neck and looked into my eyes. He hit my g spot again and I felt the coil snap. My orgasm ripped through me.

"Cody" I shouted his name in pleasure. My muscles clamped down on his length and this set off his orgasm.

"AJ" he shouted out, as my muscles milked his length into the condom. After his orgasm finished, he stayed inside me. We began to kiss. It was warm and passionate.

"That was incredible" he gasped, between kisses.

"Yes, it was" I agreed. Cody slipped his length out of me and disposed of the condom. I climbed under the covers. When he returned, he slipped in beside me. I curled up to his warm chest and he wrapped his arms around me. He placed one final kiss on my temple and we both fell asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to someone gently knocking on the door of my room. Cody was out cold next to me, gently snoring. His arms draped around me. I gently moved his arms and got out of the bed. I picked through my case and found a pair of panties. I put them on and slipped on Cody's hoodie. I zipped up and answered the door. Mike was at the door.

"Hey Mike" I greeted him.

"Hey AJ" he grinned, his eyes trailing up and down my body. I shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. His eyes glanced over to the bed, where Cody slept.

"You and Runnells have a good night?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah" I replied, blushing.

"Well, when Runnells wakes up give him this" he said, handing me a small envelope. "Tell him, I took twenty for my help" he added.

"Do you mind me asking what this is about?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" asked Mike, shocked.

"What?" I gasped, feeling slightly sick.

"Cody had a bet on with Jack that he would be able to bang you, before the night was out. He gave me twenty dollars to help him out by dropping that "hint" about him having a crush on you" he explained, placing the word hint, in air quotes. I looked Cody and back to Mike. I was starting to feel sick. I could feel tears prickling in my eyes.

"You okay?" asked Mike, in concern. He reached out and rubbed my shoulder. I shrugged away from him.

"Yeah, See you round" I said, fighting back the tears and closing the door. I opened the envelope and counted the money. There was eighty dollars in it and Mike had taken twenty dollars. That made one hundred dollars. I felt disgusted and hurt. Cody had used me to win money. I knew I should not have trusted him. He lied to me just to get me to spread my legs for a bet. He told me the one thing I wanted to hear, just to win a bet. I changed my clothes and packed my case. When I finished, I filled a glass of water. I dipped a finger in it, to ensure it was ice cold. It was freezing. I walked back to the room and flung the water at his sleeping body. He woke up instantly.

"AJ?" he asked, shocked. He sat up, wiping water from his face. I felt tears flow from my eyes. I was shaking with fury.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned. He was a good actor.

"Don't act all innocent" I hissed.

"What?" he asked confused. Again, more good acting.

"This" I replied, throwing the money at him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"God, you really are a piece of shitty work. It's the money from your bet with Jack. Mike dropped it in this morning" I screamed.

"What are you talking about?" he yelled at me.

"Stop playing dumb, you asshole" I shouted, hurling the glass at him. It shattered off the wall, near his head. I grabbed my case and left the room.

"AJ, come back" Cody shouted after me. I ignored him.

"Brooks" I yelled.

"Yeah, in the kitchen" he shouted back. He was in the kitchen with Beth and Ted. Ted was nursing a hangover.

"Not so loud, AJ" he winced.

"You fit to drive, Phil?" I asked, picking up a glass.

"Yeah, I am" he replied, looking confused.

"Take me to the airport" I told him.

"AJ" I heard Cody shouting.

"AJ, what's going on?" asked Ted.

"Ask your other best friend" I hissed, tossing the glass from one hand to the other.

"AJ" gasped Cody, as he arrived into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Ted" I smiled, and I hurled the glass at Cody. It shattered off the door, close to his head.

"Calm down, AJ" yelled Ted, grabbing another glass from my hand. Tears poured from my eyes.

"Brooks" I shouted.

"I got the keys. Let's go" he said.

"I'll call you when I get back to New York" I said to Ted, hugging him. I followed Phil to the car. I threw my bag in the truck.

"AJ, what happened?" yelled Ted.

"Ask Cody" I yelled back. I jumped into the front passenger seat and Phil drove off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

It had been two weeks since the party. I had only spoken to Ted twice since then. I was in the office finishing up work and checking the accounts. I blocked Florida from my mind and the scumbag. I was finished with Cody. Even thinking about his name, made a bile rise in my throat. I sent Amber and Hailey home. I just wanted to be alone. I heard the door open and close.

"We're closed" I yelled, as I skimmed through bill for the electricity. I did not hear the door open and close. I sighed. I threw down my pen and walked to the front of the shop.

"Listen buddy" I began. I stopped and nearly had a heart attack, when I got out front. Cody was standing in my shop.

"Get out" I said, with venom in my voice. Cody stood his ground.

"I have glasses and numerous bits of bakery equipment with your name on them and I see a massive bull's eye on your fucking forehead, now if you didn't hear me the first time, get the fuck out" I threatened him. Cody walked passed me and sat on a stool at the counter.

"I am not going anywhere until you let me explain what went down at that party" he said calmly. I nodded, slowly.

"Okay, you got two minutes, so go" I said, sitting on a stool.

Cody took a deep breath. "After you left, I tracked down Mike and got the truth out of him. He heard us having sex. So, he went and told Layla. She was very pissed at you for drawing on her and that we were having sex. She and he devised a plan to have Mike drop money into you for me and make it look like that I had a bet on with Jack. Jack had no idea about it" he explained. I sat back, taking in all this information.

"Is that the truth?" I asked, softly.

"I swear on my life, it's the truth AJ. I know I was an ass to you before, but I would never hurt you" he said, as he walked over to me and took my hands in his.

"So, everything you said at the pool side was true?" I asked, in a shaky voice.

"Yes, yes yes" said Cody, falling to his knees and looking up into my eyes. "Allison-Jane, I meant everything. I love everything about you. You're spunky, you're a gamer, you're caring, you're so funny, you're quirky and you are the most beautiful woman I know. I love you so much!" he gasped, kissing my hands. I could not speak. I was stunned into silence. The man, I craved for the last year, the man, I believed hated me, was in love with me.

"I'll go now. I can understand if you never want to see me again" he whispered, placing one last kiss on my hand. He stood up and began to walk towards the door. I looked after him. My heart began to race. I could not let this chance slip away.

"Cody, stop" I cried, jumping up and catching his hand. I pulled him back and pulled his lips to mine. After a moment, Cody returned the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist. We broke apart, panting for air.

"I love you, Cody Runnells" I gasped. Cody's eyes lit up. He picked me up and spun me around once or twice. He stopped and picked me up bridal style.

"I love you too, Allison-Jane Collins" he smiled and we embraced each other tightly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxFINxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx


End file.
